


Corruption

by oshunanat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: A bored Lucifer has been spying on Dean getting a little Grindr action on a rare night when Dean has a motel room to himself. Dean can't pass up the opportunity to make Lucifer literally kiss his ass. Basically porn, some hints of power play if you squint.





	Corruption

The second Dean learned that Sammy had scored himself a date for the night, he’d hopped onto Grindr. It’d been a trying few weeks and he’d needed some rough and dirty and no strings attached and the guy he’d found been perfect: eyes on the eyes and quiet on the mouth. No unnecessary chit-chat, no attempts at kissing, and no awkward conversations about why Dean never bothered to stay in a town for more than few days at a time. They did their thing, made a note to hook up again if Dean _did_ bother to come back (however unlikely) and they’d said their goodbyes.

He’d been planning on celebrating this pretty awesome evening with some beer and catching up the last few episodes of Dr. Sexy. Key word: had.

“What are you doing here?” Dean said as he spotted the blond archangel sitting kicking back in one of the beat-up chairs, feet up on the even more beat up table.

“Boys, huh, Dean?” Lucifer asked. “Never pegged you for that.”

Dean was irritated. Irritated that his nice of peace and quiet had been interrupted, irritated that it was impossible to look imposing when your weapons – as limited use as they were when it came to harming archangels– were in the duffle bag that was on the ground next to the chair said archangel was currently lounging in, irritated that wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist wasn’t helping the image either.

“Don’t you have babies to go eat?” Dean snapped. He was happy to be not dead right now, but still, happiness only lasted so long when Lucifer was around.

“Eh. That’s Liilth’s thing. They’re too bland. They taste of chicken.” Lucifer quipped, laughing at Dean’s bitch face as he stood up, stretched and flopped onto the bed. “Ew. Wet spot,” he said with irritation as a wave of a hand and some grace took care of that little problem.

Okay, Lucifer _could_ be helpful without being under duress. That was a first.

“No really, what the Hell are you doing here?”

Lucifer batted his eyes at Dean. “Can’t I go visit my favorite human?”

“Please,” Dean said rolling his eyes. “He’s off getting laid.”

“I’m glad that my true vessel is staying healthy,” Lucifer allowed. “But he’s not my favorite human.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Because he keeps saying no?”

“That,” Lucifer huffed. He was clearly annoyed that he wasn’t among the many that had gotten to possess Sam since Sam had been pulled from Hell. “But not really. I mean, he _did_ say yes that one time. You on the other hand, said no to Zachariah, said no to Michael, argued with Dad. That’s impressive, for a human. For ages I was torn between whether that was tremendous willpower or sheer stubbornness. I’ve decided it’s the latter because you arguing with Dad takes a lack of self-preservation on your part. You think _I’m_ capricious?” He laughed. “You have no idea!”

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his boxers to pull back on. “Whatever. It still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I was bored. I wanted a show. You provided an excellent one. Also, why are you getting dressed? You humans and you modesty. You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“You _watched_ me?!” Dean asked indignant, as he pulled on his shirt. An undershirt still felt like armor more than a towel did.

“Last year, I learned that human mating rituals are fascinating things,” Lucifer said idly, scratching at the scruff on his chin, completely ignoring Dean’s indignation. “So I decided I wanted to learn more.”

“By watching me,” Dean said in disbelief. “You couldn’t go get yourself laid?”

Lucifer sat back up, even as his nose wrinkled. “Humans are so… _dirty_. Do you think I’d really sully this vessel by copulating with just anyone?”

“You did with Kelly,” Dean pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. “That was necessary to maintain the illusion I had going on. They’d been doing it for _ages_. It would have been such the scandal if the world had found out,” he said lazily. “And as fun as that could be, you two idiots were on my tail and being President was actually _work_ and blah blah blah. Anyway. It wasn’t terrible, but it certainly wasn’t something I’d been planning on when I’d chose that vessel. You haven’t seen my son around by any chance, have you?”  

It was Dean’s turn to ignore questions.

“So you didn’t want it, only mildly enjoyed, and yet still felt the need to spy on me like a fucking pervert?”

“Would you have preferred it if I had just killed your little “piece of ass” I think is what you called him? I mean, I still could. I don’t even have to move from this spot. I can see him in my mind’s eye right now,” Lucifer said. “He’s now getting drunk and at home and bemoaning to his roommate that the _one_ good lay he’s found on Grindr isn’t hanging around and something about wanting to eat your ass again?” Lucifer paused to process as he broke off the connection to the other human. “Why would anyone want to do that? Ew.”

“One, you aren’t killing anyone,” Dean said, even if he did puff up with a little pride that he still had it in the bedroom, even though it’d been far, far _far_ too long since he’d been with a guy – small towns in the rural Midwest weren’t necessarily the best places to go cruising for guys when you were trying to keep a low profile. “Two, why don’t you try,” he said gruffly. He wouldn’t mind getting to say that he got Lucifer to kiss his ass.

“You are clean,” Lucifer mused. “I guess you kinda possessed yourself for a while there, but you got over that, and no other angel has touched you.” He gave Dean, now looking flabbergasted, a throughout look over. “And you did spend an unDadly amount of time in that shower.”

“You’re seriously considering this?” Dean asked. This conversation just hadn’t swerved, it’d driven right off the damn cliff, tumbled down end over end, and was now on fire in a way that only Hollywood pyrotechnics could cause. And damned if his dick wasn’t intrigued by this prospect.

“You’re hardly anyone, and your pet angel has removed more STDs from you than you’ll ever know so you’re definitely clean.”

Dean blinked. “What? I’m totally careful!” He was! Okay, there were a _couple_ of occasions when his alcohol consumption had been at its worst, but that had been ages ago.

Lucifer waved a hand. “He just takes care of it when he heals you of your other injuries. You really should be more careful. He’s already died what? Three times now?”

Dean didn’t think it was possible to get whiplash from a conversation, but apparently, it was a thing. He paused himself, to recollect his thoughts and to really _look_ at Lucifer. He couldn’t read a soul, but he was pretty damn good reading at people and Lucifer was certainly way more emotional than Castiel ever was.

The curiosity was definitely there, shining in his eyes. There was something else too, something that almost looked like scheming, but that was gone as soon as he saw. It was just as confusing as everything else that happened thus far. His dick twitched, reminding him that the prospect of getting rimmed was still on the table and would he mind terribly getting back to that point, please?

“Right, right,” Dean said dismissively. “Time to piss or get off the pot. You in?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Why not?” His tongue moistened his lips. “What first? And I _told_ you not to get dressed. You just wasted all that effort.”

Lucifer wasn’t wrong, but Dean wasn’t about to admit it. His eyes glanced down to notice that the archangel’s meatsuit was definitely intrigued by this turn of events too. Turning on Satan was kinda weird, but he didn’t want to think about that too much.

“Shut up,” Dean said as he shucked his clothing and set it aside within easy reach. He really hoped Sam didn’t come back early. That would be more than a little awkward to explain but fuck it. They’d fight and make up like they always did. “That tongue of yours has one purpose right now and talking ain’t it. Strip, and lie back on the bed. If Lucifer was going to kiss his ass, he was going to do it as Dean sat on his face.

Lucifer waggled his eyebrows as he complied, the clothing just disappearing with a thought and no style. “Oooh, is this what they call domination? I watched a professional dominatrix once. The things she did with her boots man,” he said clicking his tongue in eagerness. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Dad did right by you,” he said as he noticed Dean’s cock. “A lot of guys would sell their soul for that.”

Dean pushed Lucifer back down so his body was flush against the bed. “Do _not_ bring Chuck into this,” Dean said before smacking Lucifer on the thigh. “I so don’t need that mental image.” He then reached down and gave Lucifer a few quick strokes, enough to him interested, but not nearly enough to anything more than just that.

“Oooh,” Lucifer moaned, a bit of a real moan mixed in with the sarcasm. “More.”

“If you behave,” Dean said as he straddled him, lining up so his ass was right above Lucifer’s face. “Now grab my ass and spread my cheeks.

Lucifer paused, as if realizing that he agreeing to do it meant agreeing to _do_ it, but Dean was patient. This was going to be 100% consensual, the better to lord it over the Lord of Darkness. But finally Lucifer did as he was told. Dean lowered himself more to make it an easier reach for Lucifer. “Now kiss it.”

He felt Lucifer’s nose tilt up and hit him before the human-warm lips kissed him. He’d expected the lips to be as icy as the fallen archangel’s soul. Dean bit back a moan. It was hesitant and gentle and he didn’t give a fuck because Lucifer was doing it.

“Again,” Dean said.

Lucifer complied, and then, seemingly emboldened by the same hitch in Dean’s breath let his tongue swipe along the rim of the puckered hole.

Dean did moan this time, and he felt Lucifer’s grip grow tighter, more certain, letting Dean relax into the tongue as Lucifer started exploring Dean with his tongue, seeing what made Dean react. The angel tried little kitten-esque quick licks.

“Slower,” Dean ordered, definitely breathier as he started to stroke himself, the earlier edge in his voice starting to slip some.

Lucifer obliged, moaning against Dean’s ass, causing Dean to grind against Lucifer’s lips.

“Oh yeah,” Dean said. “Just like that. Fucking knew you’d be a natural at this.” A half lick that ended with the tip of Lucifer’s tongue dipping into his hole made Dean imagine the smugness on Lucifer’s face. He didn’t care. That Grindr date was good, but for a newbie, Lucifer was pretty damn amazing.

As if reading his thoughts, Lucifer pulled back. “I’m the best at anything I do,” he proclaimed.

Dean reached down and gave Lucifer’s cock – now impressively hard given that it wasn’t being directly stimulated – and squeezed, causing a yelp of actual pain from Lucifer. “I said no talking!” Dean pulled himself free of Lucifer’s grip and turned around, scooting back so his dripping cock could brush against Lucifer’s lips as his ass brushed against the angel’s cock.

He felt the angel’s pull his tongue back.

“Your tongue was just up my ass dude, don’t get shy now.” Dean thrust against Lucifer’s lips again, sliding the tip just barely in so Lucifer would have no choice but to taste him this time. “You want to suck this, don’t you?” His cock caught Lucifer’s tongue and they both moaned. “That’s right,” Dean said. “I know you do. Because you’re a little whore.”

Lucifer didn’t have a smart reply, or if he did, it certainly caught on his tongue as Dean reached back to fondle Lucifer some more, keep the angel encouraged as he slid more of his dick into Lucifer’s mouth. The position wasn’t ideal, but that was okay. Deep throating wasn’t on the menu. He didn’t trust Lucifer – even a seemingly super compliant Lucifer- to not try and bite off his dick.

Lucifer’s lips closed around it and gave a suck.

“Good cock slut,” Dean encouraged. “Put that tongue in my slit,” he ordered, stroking himself slowly. “Fuck, you look good with my cock in your mouth,” he said as he took Lucifer’s hand, showing him the rhythm and stroke that he liked. “Yes, yes, just like that!” Dean moaned as he got closer. He couldn’t wait to paint Lucifer’s face with his come.

He felt Lucifer’s hands slide farther down and fondle his balls.

“Fuck,” Dean swore. “Been playing with yourself? Figuring out what you like so you know what I might like? Maybe you’ve been lying about the whole not doing it much thing.”

Lucifer moaned in lust or humiliation or both – Dean didn’t know and didn’t care. He just thought it felt fucking amazing.

“Who knew the key to getting you to behave was just making sure you got some dick. Have you ever been fucked? I bet you’d fucking love it, fucking beg like a little bitch.”

The moans got louder, and that grip got tighter – maybe a little too tight. Dean liked rough, but the way the nails dug in warned him that he might be pushing it a little too far. No matter. He was ready to wrap this up.

He pulled back and out of Lucifer’s hands entirely, before giving himself a few final strokes and covering a very-surprised Lucifer’s face in his cum.

Damn, Dean wished he had a camera.

“Fuck,” Dean said as he fell back on his ass against the bed. “Totally worth it.”

“What about me?” Lucifer demanded as he pushed back up on his elbows. The angel’s cock was flat against Lucifer’s chest; demanding more attention that it had gotten to this point.

“You got a hand,” Dean said pushing him back down. He wanted to see the angel mess himself further. “And you know how to use it. Show me how much you enjoyed it. Jack yourself off for me.”

Maybe Lucifer got turned on by humiliation, maybe he really did have the stamina of a 13-year-old boy just discovering the joys of a good hand job, but it only took a few strokes before Lucifer came, covering himself and adding to the mess already there.

The swollen lips, reddened cheeks, mussed hair, and mess suited Lucifer. Made him look so _human_ , so vulnerable. Dean felt some of that terror he’d always felt around Lucifer slip away. Not that he wouldn’t ever stop knowing that he was easily their most dangerous opponent but knowing that he’d done this to Lucifer was heady as fuck. It was awesome.

Silence stretched between them before Lucifer got up, stretched, and blinked himself clean and dressed with the wave of a hand, before stretching looking so damn content, like the proverbial cat that had caught the canary.

“That was awesome,” Lucifer said as he finished. “Corrupting the Righteous Man was _way_ more fun than I thought it would be.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, his afterglow coming crashing to the ground. “You didn’t corrupt anything. I’m no virgin.”

“Who said you had to be a virgin to be corrupted?” Lucifer said waggling his eyebrows again and really making Dean want to punch him in the face. “Just sleeping with me is damning. Dad is going to be so disappointed in you,” he said clucking his tongue.

“Like I care what Chuck thinks.”

“Pfft,” Lucifer laughed. “We both know you still pray to Him for some unknown reason.” He started fiddling with the cuffs on his shift. “You better hope He keeps having a use for you, because man, when he doesn’t,” he shook his head. “Well. You’ve seen Dad’s disappointed face. It’s not too far off from His angry face. And we both know He doesn’t do angry that well. Anyway. I’ve got to things to do, people to kill, mischief to get into. You know, the usual. Have a good night, Dean Winchester. I’m sure we’ll talk again soon.”

With that, Lucifer disappeared as quietly as arrived.

“Whatever,” Dean said, brushing Lucifer’s words out of his head. “All the shit I’ve done, there’s no way that that would be the straw that breaks Chuck’s back,” he muttered to himself as he slid back into his boxers and grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge that he’d stocked earlier in the day.

Still grumbling he sat back down on the bed, making a face as he found a new wet spot.

“Son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation on Tumblr about the dynamics of Lucifer and Dean. Normally, I don't sail this ship, and normally, I think Dean is a pushy bottom, but you know? I think I'm liking them, and in this dynamic too! Yay for new rare pairs to stan for!


End file.
